


When Can I See You Again (snippet and fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012), due South
Genre: AU, Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due South/Wreck-It Ralph AU.  Ray Kosugarski is not only a glitch he is also the best racer in Sugar Rush and Diefenbakery is a doughnut shaped dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Can I See You Again (snippet and fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet to get the creative juices flowing. The real AU will be posted soon. Ray's stripped racing suit is inspired by Vanellope von Schweetz's leggings and the colored spots in Ray's hair are Canadian Smarties

Ray is a glitch. He knows this well. Sometimes when he's having a bad day he'll glitch more than twenty times in an hour. He takes it in stride though. He can't change who he is and he wouldn't want to even if he could. His glitch makes him who he is, he can feel it in his code.

Ray is a glitch, but (more importantly ) he is also the best racer in Sugar Rush. There is nothing he enjoys more than sweet scented wind in his face and the other racers in his rear view mirror.

Sometimes he would let Diefenbakery win because that was buddies. Diefenbakery is a doughnut shaped dog that is a hidden character. To get him players have to beat the cart making/bakery mini-game in under a minute.

Every day after the last race and when the arcade was dark and quiet he would meet up with Diefenbakery and they would go to the candy cane forest. While Dief would stuff himself with candy canes, Ray would lean back against Dief and write in his journal. He would write about the thrill of victory, how much he loved his cart Goat and anything that he felt like writing about.

Ray is a glitch, the best racer and a poet on the outside.


End file.
